


true friends help you hide dead bodies

by brookethenerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annabeth gets woken up by Percy in the middle of the night, she never expects to be sneaking dogs into camp. (aka percy loves animals, a puppy named sea biscuit, and general fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	true friends help you hide dead bodies

**Author's Note:**

> characters belong to Rick Riordan :)

“Annabeth.” The whispers broke through her dreams and Annabeth opened her eyes. A worried pair of green ones were above her, and she felt an irritated pang.  
“Percy. What the hell do you want?” She hissed, and he threw her a grim smile.  
“Yeah Percy. What the hell do you want?” Annabeth’s half-brother Malcom groaned, sitting up in his bunk. Annabeth’s other sibling complained, and someone turned on a lamp. Percy looked around nervously, it was obvious he had not expected to wake everyone up.  
“I need some help Annabeth.” He whispered. He sounded serious, and the remark she was planning to fire off died on her lips. Percy was decked in dark jeans and a black hoodie. Annabeth sighed and swung her feet out of bed. Percy’s eyes widened as she stood up, and he looked away, blushing. Annabeth realized she was wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts, and she smirked.  
“Go outside. I’ll be there in a sec.” She said, turning him around and pushing him towards the door.  
“Yes Percy. Please go outside. Now.” Jane, another Athena child said, tossing her pillow at him. He spit out apologies and retreated out of the cabin. Annabeth felt bad for her poor embarrassed boyfriend, but got dressed and shut the lamp off. She shut the door behind her, and found Percy standing awkwardly on the porch.  
“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you sneaking into my cabin in the middle of the night?” She put her hands on her hips, and he bit his lip, shuffling his weight. She understood the ADHD thing, she had it too, but it seemed to effect Percy more than anyone. That boy could not be still.   
“I saw this thing online, it said ‘The quality of a friend is determined by what they would say if you asked them to hide a dead body.’” Annabeth’s eyes widened, but he didn’t continue.  
“Percy I swear to the gods if you-“  
“If I asked, would you help me hide a dead body?” He said, that serious look still plastered on his face.  
“Percy…” She felt panicked, because if Percy had gotten himself into some kind of trouble…  
“Answer the question.”  
Annabeth sighed, and held up her hands.  
“Fine. Yes Percy. I would help you hide a body. Now, did you-“  
He interrupted her again.  
“Good. So you’ll definitely agree to what I’m about to ask you.”  
“Perseus Jackson if you don’t tell me what’s going on right now so help me gods.”  
“Okay! Okay.” He stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her hips. He leaned his head until his lips were brushing her ears.  
“I found a dog.”   
Annabeth reared back, glaring at him.  
“A dog? Are you serious?!” She punched his arm, and he grinned.  
“You scared the hell out of me!”  
He scrunched his nose, and pulled her back to him.  
“I needed to know you would be willing to help. I’m gonna sneak it into camp.” Annabeth narrowed her eyes.  
“Percy, pets aren’t allowed at camp. You’ll get dish duty for a month. Longer, probably.”  
“I know. I know, but it was laying in this pipe out by the ocean, and it had puppies and they’re all in there and I don’t want something to happen to them, because they’re puppies Annabeth and we just have to go get them-“Annabeth put a hand over his mouth. Percy rambled when he got excited, or worried, or nervous. He pretty much rambled all the time. He reached up and peeled her fingers away.  
“So will you help me get them?” He asked, green eyes pleading.  
“Fine. But if we get caught, you’re doing dish duty, not me.” Percy’s eyes lit up, and he lifted Annabeth into the air, twirling her around.  
“Thank you Wise Girl.” He said into her hair before he set her down.  
“Yeah, yeah. Now what’s the plan?”  
-  
“Act natural.” Percy whispered as they approached the campers on guard by Talia’s tree the next morning.  
“Natural? I have three little dogs in my jacket right now.”   
Percy winced.  
“Good point. Alright. Let’s just get past them.”  
Annabeth glanced over at Percy, who had the mother, a white pit-bull, in his jacket, his arms crossed so he could keep a grip on her. He whispered soothing words to the dog, whose nose was peeking through the neck of his hoodie, and Annabeth found herself thinking about him holding a baby instead of a dog. She blushed, and shook those thoughts away.  
“Hey Jason!” Percy called out, his voice higher than usual. Annabeth nearly choked on laughter.  
“Hey Percy. Annabeth.” He looked at them suspiciously, and they walked past Jason and the other guards quickly. One of the puppies let out a yip in Annabeth’s jacket, and they whipped their heads towards each other.  
“Go. Just go.” Annabeth said, and they hurried to Percy’s cabin. They opened the door, went in, and locked it behind them. They let the animals out of their clothes and the puppies scrambled over to their mother, who licked each of their heads.  
“That was very natural Percy. Nice going.” Annabeth said, smiling at Percy. He had sat down on the floor, and a little white and brown speckled pit-bull puppy was crawling onto his lap.  
“We made it didn’t we?” He said, grinning as the dog licked his cheek.  
“I’m gonna name this one Nemo.” He said, picking the small dog up, nuzzling it with his cheek. Annabeth stifled a smile, but looked down at him.  
“Percy. If you name it you’ll get attached.”   
Percy ignored her, and scooped the other puppies into his lap.  
“You can be Blue, and you can be Sea Biscuit.” The dogs squirmed in his lap, and he looked down at them. He looked like a kid in a candy store.  
“Sea Biscuit? Really?” Annabeth asked. He looked up at her, arching an eyebrow.   
“Come down here.” He held out his arm, and she took it. He pulled her down across from him. He held up one of the dogs, putting it right in her face.  
“Tell me this face does not scream ‘sea biscuit’” He said, and Annabeth laughed as Sea Biscuit licked her nose.  
“You really are a seaweed brain.”  
“Mhmmm. Now we just have to figure out what to do with them. But they can stay with me tonight.” Percy said.  
“You just want to cuddle and play with them.” Annabeth pointed out. He nodded.  
“Yeah pretty much. I’ve named the mom Wise Girl. She hid her pups pretty well. She’s wise like another certain person I know.” Annabeth laughed, and rubbed Wise Girls head, her tail thumping against the bed.  
“We are going to be in so much trouble.” Annabeth said, looking over at Percy, content to lay around with the dogs.  
“Yep. But it’ll be fun until then, right?”  
“Seaweed Brain, your logic is flawed.”   
“But you love me anyways.” He said, shutting his eyes.  
“Yeah. Yeah I do.”


End file.
